1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for hair treatment. Particularly, the invention relates to a hair treating composition having improved conditioning ability (that is, ability to give certain preferable properties such as smoothness and flexibility to hair).
2. Description of Prior Art
Hair treating compositions not only giving smoothness, flexibility and antistatic property to hair but also dressing hair softly, lightly and gently have been used as hair-rinses, hair-conditioners, hair-creams, styling lotions and other cosmetics for hair treatment.
Heretofore, there has been known a hair treating composition comprising a cationic surface active agent, oily or fatty materials (e.g., higher alcohols, glycerides, liquid paraffin or esters) and an aqueous liquid (e.g., water or a mixture of water and alcohol).
Further, there has been also known a hair treating composition obtained by adding dimethylsiloxane polymer (silicone oil) to the above-mentioned hair treating composition as the oil component or other additional components. Since dimethylsiloxane polymer gives excellent smoothness and gloss to hair, it has been used for many hair treating compositions. However, such hair treating compositions have a drawback that a hair treated with them feels oily and sticky (i.e., they make hair oily, sticky or fatty). Further, there is another drawback that a composition including silicone oil has low dispersion stability preservation stability), because silicone oil generally has poor compatibility with aqueous components such as water and others. In addition to the above-stated drawbacks, the hair treated with the above composition cannot be combed smoothly when it is wet, and the hair does not feel gentle when it is dry.
In order to obviate the above drawbacks, there have been proposed various hair treating compositions containing modified silicones.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 48(1973)-19941, there is disclosed a hair treating composition containing, as a base material or an additive, an alkoxy-modified silicone having a hydroxyl or a polyoxyalkylene group in the side chain. Since this modified silicone has good compatibility with aqueous components, preservation stability of the composition is improved. However, the hair treating composition using the silicone has poor ability to nave sufficient moisture preserved in hair (so-called "moisture-preservability") because the compound has hydroxyl group in the molecule. Therefore, the hair treated with the composition does not feel gentle when it is dry. Further, the treating composition gives insufficient antistatic effect to the hair.
In Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 56(1981)-92808, there is disclosed a hair treating composition containing a quaternary ammonium salt, a higher alcohol and hydrophobic silicone of 1-1,000 cs as main components. As an example of said hydrophobic silicone, aliphatic alcohol-modified polysiloxane is disclosed in the publication. By introducing the aliphatic alcohol-modified polysiloxane, the hair treated with the above-mentionedarticle exhibits improved smoothness when it is dry. But, the hair treating composition can not satisfactorily obviate the drawbacks that the hair cannot be combed smoothly when it is wet and that the wet hair feels sticky, because the above-mentioned polymer is an oily material.
In order to prevent hair from becoming dirty again, there is proposed a hair-conditioning composition containing a silicone conditioning agent (e.g., non-substituted, or amino- or alkoxy-substituted linear polydimethylsiloxanes), dimethicone co-polyol, a lipid vehicle substance, a cationic surface active vehicle substance and water in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 61(1986)-6.